


Author! Author!

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry considers a new endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author! Author!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for Snarry100's challenge #190: Flourish and Blotts.

Severus was arguing with the manager about the placement of his latest potions text. Harry wandered off towards the back of Flourish and Blotts, glancing about him surreptitiously.

******

"Are you going to buy that, or just drool all over it?"

Harry started guiltily.

"Hey! Sometimes I do read instructions, y'know."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You could write a much better instruction manual, Severus."

"I am already an author, thank you. Perhaps you should share some of what I've taught you."

"Maybe I will..."

Severus swallowed his grin as he followed a very abstracted Harry Potter out into Diagon Alley.


End file.
